rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Pyrrha Nikos/History
Background Pyrrha Nikos graduated at the top of her class in Sanctum Academy before moving to Vale to attend Beacon Academy. Before arriving at Beacon, she became the mascot for Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes and won the Mistral Regional Tournament four years in a row. She also mentions that she has never experienced a meaningful relationship due to her status and talents. ''RWBY Welcome to Beacon Pyrrha Nikos makes her first appearance as a cameo in the background during the ceremony in "The Shining Beacon, Pt.2" after Ruby Rose leaves Jaune Arc, who wonders where he will be able to speak to another "nice, quirky girl". ;Episodes Covering These Events *"The Shining Beacon, Pt.2" Beacon Academy Initiation Pyrrha is seen again in the locker room having a conversation with Weiss Schnee, who wishes to form a team with her. Pyrrha expresses nonchalance regarding partnership in the teams, and thus she agrees to forming a team with Weiss. Suddenly, the two girls are interrupted by Jaune Arc, who attempts to flirt with Weiss and possibly form a team with her despite numerous rejections. However, when Pyrrha mentions that there are more than two people in one team, Jaune immediately goes and tries to flirt with her. Unlike Weiss, Pyrrha reacts with interest and vague amusement. Weiss explains that Pyrrha is renowned for her physical ability, which shocks Jaune. Despite Jaune now feeling unworthy, Pyrrha seems to express an interest in teaming up with him. Jaune begins pestering Weiss with renewed vigor until she runs out of patience and gets Pyrrha to chuck her spear at Jaune, pinning him to a wall. The two leave, though Pyrrha still acts friendly towards Jaune as she passes by him. After being catapulted into the Emerald Forest for their first test at Beacon Academy, Pyrrha uses Akoúo̱ to crash into a few trees to slow herself before landing on a large branch. She then uses the scope on her weapon to spot Jaune falling out of the sky, prompting her to convert her weapon to its javelin mode. She aims carefully before throwing it and pinning Jaune to a tree, saving him from a nasty landing. She eventually finds him and they become teammates, after she teasingly asks if he still has room on ''his team. As they make their way through the Emerald Forest, Jaune and Pyrrha hear a gunshot, and Pyrrha deduces that the others must have encountered the Grimm. Shortly afterwards, Pyrrha pushes back a tree branch that hits Jaune in the cheek when it flies back, cutting him slightly. Pyrrha is concerned and wonders why Jaune didn't use his Aura to protect himself, but she quickly figures out that he has no idea what Aura is. Pyrrha then explains what Aura is, how everything with a soul has it and how their weapons are conduits for their Auras. Pyrrha then uses her own Aura to unlock Jaune's, though the process ends up tiring her shortly. As she looks at Jaune's Aura, she notes that he has a substantial amount of it. Pyrrha and Jaune come across a cave, and Jaune wonders if it is the temple. As they go inside, Pyrrha begins to have doubts that it is indeed the place they are looking for. Jaune asks her to humor him for a little longer, only to drop the torch he made into some water, plunging them into darkness. As they navigate the cave, Jaune tries to grab a glowing object in front of him. This glowing object ends up being the stinger of a Death Stalker. Pyrrha runs out of the cave with the Death Stalker close behind, resulting in the Grimm breaking out of the small stone entrance. As Jaune desperately asks Pyrrha for help, still hanging onto the stinger, she tells him not to let go; immediately afterwards, the Death Stalker flicks its tail, sending Jaune hurtling further into the forest. Pyrrha briefly stares down the monster, but after seeing it clearly, she decides to run away instead. Shortly after Jaune crashes into Ruby, Pyrrha is seen running away from the Death Stalker and evading several of its attacks. At one point, she is knocked back by the Death Stalker towards Blake, Ruby, Yang, Nora and Ren's position. Soon afterward, she joins the remaining students, who decide not to stay and fight the creatures. However, the Nevermore and Death Stalker give chase, forcing both teams to split. Pyrrha, Ren and Blake engage the Death Stalker. Blake is separated from them and focuses on the Nevermore, while Nora Valkyrie and Jaune join up with Pyrrha and Ren. Soon after, the four engage the scorpion-type creature. Pyrrha and Jaune force the Death Stalker's pinscers to the sides, giving Ren an opening to jump on the tail and begin firing at it. Pyrrha manages to stab the Death Stalker in one of its eyes as Ren is tossed into a pillar. After Jaune notices that the tail's stinger is loose, Pyrrha cuts it off, and the stinger drops onto the Death Stalker's head. She then launches Nora into the air to deliver the final blow, which causes the creature to plummet into the ravine. Pyrrha later watches in wonder as the Nevermore's headless body falls of the cliff. She is later made an official member of Team JNPR. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"The First Step" *"The First Step, Pt.2" *"The Emerald Forest" *"The Emerald Forest, Pt.2" *"Players and Pieces" Start of Classes Pyrrha is first seen sticking her head out through the door with her team, noticing Team RWBY rushing off to class. After her team all falls to the ground, she is later seen rushing to class after Jaune then notices they are late. Pyrrha is later on seen observing Jaune's fight with Cardin Winchester, in which he is humiliated and loses, and she looks at him with a sad and concerned face. Pyrrha is later seen with her team and Team RWBY eating lunch. Just like Ruby, Pyrrha asks Jaune if he's alright, who says that he is fine and tries to deny the fact that Cardin bullies him. Later, she sees Team CRDL bullying a Faunus girl named Velvet Scarlatina. She says it's atrocious, stating how she hates and despises people who do that to others, with Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long agreeing. Pyrrha is next shown attending a history class with her team and some members of Team RWBY. After her failed attempt to help Jaune answer a question about the Faunus Rights Revolution, Cardin gives a derogatory answer belittling the Faunus. Pyrrha rebukes Cardin for his attitude and then answers the question, stating that many Faunus have night vision. Once class is over, she waits for Jaune and takes him to the roof where she offers to help him train because of the difficulty he has had in class. She also states that he has the capability to be a Huntsman. At this point, she learns that Jaune lied to get into Beacon and had never even attended a combat school despite his family all being heroes. Even faced with this revelation, she insists on helping him, but he angrily sends her away in his frustration and depression, and she leaves with a forlorn expression. Later, it is seen that Pyrrha has not talked to Jaune in a while, stating to Nora that their leader knows what he is doing. However, she is unaware that he is eavesdropping through the door. The next day, in the Forever Fall forest, she stares at a depressed Jaune, who unwillingly accompanies Team CRDL in helping them get their sap. She is then seen gathering sap from a tree with her leader behind her along with team CRDL. Oblivious to the actions behind her, Cardin calls her a "know-it-all" and tells Jaune to throw a jar of sap at her to get rapier wasps to attack her. Jaune refuses, and throws it at Cardin instead. Pyrrha is seen in the forest collecting sap. When Ruby points out a growl in the distance, Russel Thrush runs by and mentions the Ursa attacking Cardin. In response, Pyrrha drops her jar in shock and concern for Jaune. After Ruby orders Blake and Yang to find Glynda Goodwitch, she orders Ren and Nora to accompany them. Along with Weiss and Ruby, she heads to the location of the Ursa. They watch as Jaune fights the Ursa to protect a defenseless Cardin. Using her Semblance, Pyrrha helps Jaune raise his shield to block a swipe from the Ursa, creating an opening for him to kill the Ursa. She tells Ruby and Weiss that the events that had just transpired should be kept a secret between the three of them. Later on, she finds and meets Jaune up on one of the roofs of the school. She asks Jaune about Cardin, sarcastically commenting about how they were "best buds". Jaune quickly apologizes to Pyrrha for his actions and acting like a macho man. She accepts his apology and begins to walk away. Before she can leave, Jaune nervously asks if she can help train him. Smiling in response, she gives Jaune a small shove, quickly commenting on his bad fighting stance. After helping him up, she agrees to train him. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"The Badge and The Burden" *"Jaunedice" *"Jaunedice, Pt.2" *"Forever Fall" *"Forever Fall, Pt.2" Start of the Second Semester Pyrrha is enjoying lunch with her team when the actions of Nora and Yang result in a food fight between the two teams. Blake and Pyrrha fight each other using rolls of French bread in place of their weapons. Pyrrha hits Blake, forcing her back before tossing more loaves of bread like a spear at Yang. Ruby grabs a lunch tray and surfs across the table, hitting Pyrrha and temporarily knocking her out when her head hits the floor. Pyrrha soon rejoins the fight, using her Semblance to take control of countless soda cans and pummels Blake with them. Ruby in turn uses her Semblance to create a wind tunnel that sucks up everything around it, including Pyrrha and her team and they are smashed against the back wall and covered in food and soda. With the fight official over after Glynda fixes everything, Pyrrha laughs about the event with her friends. Pyrrha is seen in the library reading books with her team, with the exception of Nora sleeping, and Jaune reading a comic, which she takes away, and replaces it with a book. Before Jaune can spill out the secret on Blake's Faunus heritage, she covers his mouth and finishes with Blake being a fun loving person they all admire, but Blake simply gives a disappointed look in response. Team JNPR is not seen for a little while after that, until the day that Glynda oversees sparring matches that determine whether or not students qualify for the upcoming tournament. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Best Day Ever" *"Welcome to Beacon" Prelude to the Dance At first, Pyrrha is seen donning her equipment in the locker room before walking down the hall toward the arena. As she walks through the hallway, flashes of a battle are seen, and it is soon revealed to be a spar between Pyrrha and Team CRDL. She quickly and easily takes out Sky Lark first, when her shield bounces off of Cardin and hits him. Dove Bronzewing and Russel put up a fairly good fight as they utilize teamwork against her, while Cardin attempts to attack her while she's distracted. She soon defeats Russel and battles Dove one-on-one. Dove is sent spinning off-balance and is accidentally taken down by Cardin as soon as he regains balance. Cardin attempts to win with brute strength but is proven unsuccessful when Pyrrha knocks him into the air and slams him into the floor. Glynda praises Pyrrha for her excellent skills in the four-on-one spar before turning her attention to attempting to get Blake, who has been "rather docile" lately, to participate in class. However, she is interrupted by Mercury Black, who volunteers to spar Pyrrha. Despite Glynda's objection, Pyrrha accepts the challenge, stating that she would be happy to oblige. Throughout the spar, Mercury is seen to be testing Pyrrha, who easily blocks and deflects his attacks with her shield and spear. At the beginning of the spar, she manages to sweep his leg and knock him down, but he quickly and acrobatically gets to his feet and performs a double back-handspring to put distance between himself and her. The first time she attempts to attack, Mercury strikes first and puts her on the defensive. However, she manages to turn it around and knock him away with her shield. Mercury takes things up a notch, leading her to defend against a barrage of attacks before moving away to attempt to switch to the offensive. However, the barrage of attacks become more brutal, forcing her to stay on the defensive. She attempts to start striking back, but Mercury kicks her spear out of her hand. Before she can go after her spear, Mercury launches another attack, forcing her to use her Semblance to push his boot away, but only when it comes within inches of her hand. This sends him stumbling away and gives her time to retrieve her spear. While he's still down, she charges toward him with her shield, but he kicks off of the shield with a bullet. While she rushes toward him again, Mercury turns his back to her and forfeits. A look of shock crosses Pyrrha's face as she slows to a stop. Obviously rather perplexed, she questions if Mercury even wants to try, to which he replies that she's obviously in a higher league than him. Pyrrha is later seen sparring Jaune on the roof of the dormitory. When she ends the spar, she cheerfully notes that his swordplay has improved and suggests that they move on to Aura training. When Jaune asks to skip Aura, she assumes that he is disheartened by the fact that he hasn't yet discovered his Semblance, and she tries to encourage him. However, Jaune says that it's not that, stating that it's something stupid instead. Upon further questioning, he reveals that he is sad because he tried to ask Weiss out to the dance, and she shot him down. This causes Pyrrha's smile to fade, and she tells him that there are plenty of fish in the sea. Jaune ignores this, stating that she probably has plenty of guys clamoring to go to the dance with her, to which she replies "You'd be surprised". Jaune laughs it off as he walks away, saying that if she doesn't get a date to the dance, he'll wear a dress. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Extracurricular" The Dance When Jaune is talking with Lie Ren, Pyrrha overhears Jaune's feelings for Weiss Schnee and tells him to go tell Weiss what he exactly feels, as to not to say any silly pick up lines, or any gestures. Jaune accepts her advice and walks out. Pyrrha, however, walks away disappointed, with Nora telling her to practice what you preach, implying that Nora may be aware of Pyrrha's feelings for Jaune. At the dance, Pyrrha arrives late and unescorted, passing in front of Jaune as he was about to confront Neptune for not asking Weiss to the dance. Catching Jaune's attention, Pyrrha walks up the staircase towards the balcony, with Jaune following shortly. At the balcony, Jaune commented on not having seen her earlier and having a great attire. However, when he asks about her date, Pyrrha tells him she has no date since no one asked her, which shocks Jaune. She states, though being blessed with talent and opportunity, and adorned with love and praise, being placed on such a pedestal for so long separates her from the people who put her there: as a result, people believe she's too good for them - unattainable on another level - so much so it's become difficult to create meaningful relationships with anyone. Due to this, Pyrrha confesses, because of Jaune's initial lack of knowledge leading him to treat her like an ordinary person, is why she likes him and why she is able to make the friendships she has now. She lastly states he was the type of guy she wishes was here with her - someone who saw her for her - before leaving Jaune to go back inside the ballroom. A little while later, as Pyrrha walks around the floor, a growing increase in laughter around her makes Pyrrha turn to see the cause of it: Jaune stands in front of her in a girl's prom dress, who after being noticed by her says "a promise is a promise". Pyrrha bursts out laughing at the sight before her, chuckling to Jaune he didn't have to do, to which Jaune states "an Arc never goes back on his word" and reaches out with his hand asking Pyrrha to dance. As the music shifts, Pyrrha accepts as Jaune grabs her hand and brings her toward the center of the floor, joined shortly by Ren and Nora. As Team JNPR performs, Pyrrha is surprised to learn Jaune could dance, which Jaune explains is what happens when you grow up with 7 sisters. After the dance, Team JNPR meet with Team RWBY before they leave for Mountain Glenn. After Nora exclaims her disappointment and a small chat between them, Sun and Neptune, Team JNPR sends off Team RWBY. The next morning, as Pyrrha and her team prepare to head off on their first mission, Jaune tells them about a strange call he received from Ruby the previous night, which has him concerned. Shortly thereafter, alarm klaxons sound and Team JNPR spring into action. Pyrrha and the rest of Team JNPR later join the battle against the Grimm, in which she easily dispatches several Creeps. Pyrrha shows some momentary concern when Jaune is confronted by an Ursa, but her fears are assuaged when Jaune deftly deals with the threat. After the battle, Pyrrha is seen with the other Huntsmen and Huntresses of Beacon after a hard day's work. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Burning the Candle" *"Dance Dance Infiltration" *"Field Trip" *"Breach" Vytal Festival Tournament Pyrrha arrives at the fairgrounds with her team and shares a meal with Team RWBY after offering to pay for their meal. After the events of the Grimm invasion, she notes that it is nice to have a fight with guidelines instead of one against someone or something aiming to kill. They are soon called away by Bartholomew Oobleck to report to Amity Colosseum for their match. Team JNPR's first match in the Vytal Festival tournament is against Team BRNZ of Vacuo's Shade Academy. After a brief melee in the center of the arena, Team JNPR is quickly pinned down by May Zedong, Team BRNZ's sniper, who has taken cover in the trees on the opposite end of the battlefield. As Ren distracts the sniper and Nora scales a mountain to harness an incoming electrical storm's energy, Jaune and Pyrrha take on Brawnz Ni and Roy Stallion in hand-to-hand combat. Jaune and Pyrrha later cooperate to block one of May's shots intended for Nora, by launching Pyrrha up into the air with Jaune's shield. After Nora unleashes a devastating attack on Team BRNZ, destroying May's cover and landing an explosive hammer blow to the other three, Jaune attempts to finish the match by calling out team attacks, including "Arkos" for himself and Pyrrha, but Pyrrha doesn't understand his instructions. Jaune attempts to explain that this is "that thing, where we take our shields", but Pyrrha is still unsure. Jaune becomes increasingly dejected when she expresses doubt and hesitation, construing this as her not liking his work. Exasperated, Jaune simply has Nora hit Team BRNZ with her hammer, which she does, knocking them clear out of the arena and winning the match. , the current Fall Maiden]] After the doubles round of the tournament, Ozpin calls her to his office, and she is seen taking the elevator to meet him. Inside Ozpin's office, it is revealed that Ozpin and his inner circle have chosen her as a potential candidate to be the next Fall Maiden. As they travel to the vault below the school, they explain to her that the current Fall Maiden, Amber, is critically wounded, and had part of her power stolen, now being kept under a comatose state. When she asks about why this truth is never shown to the public, they explain that it is to protect the Maidens from power-hungry individuals who wish to steal the Maidens' gifts for themselves. The group explains to her that because Amber is too injured to transfer her power naturally, they are forced to use Atlesian technology to try and merge her life force, including her Aura, to Pyrrha herself, something that raises her concerns about the ethics of such an act, along with the potential risks to her well being. Nevertheless, she has expressed interest in the decision, for the sake of the denizens of Remnant. Ozpin tells her that she can think about her decision, though she needs to provide her answer before the Vytal Festival ends. She later appears on Amity Colosseum, after being elected to represent JNPR in the finals, still deep in thought over the matter. After Yang's matchup, along with the subsequent fiasco, Pyrrha is seen, along with the rest of JNPR, as they comfort Team RWBY. When RWBY asks that Pyrrha win the tournament for Yang and for Beacon, she responds that she'll do her best, hiding away her somber expression. While Ren and Nora suggest different ways for Pyrrha to prepare, such as exercise regimens and an herbal recipe, Jaune recommends that the entire team head outside for some fresh air. Later, Pyrrha is reminded of her decision regarding the Fall Maiden when a leaf flies in her direction. Afterwards, Jaune offers to sit beside her. Jaune notes that Pyrrha was the first to believe in him; his parents believed that he would likely move out of Beacon and back home. As he says this, he puts his hand on hers. When Jaune asks what he can do to help, Pyrrha replies that he already is helping as she rests on his shoulder. However, she decides to ask Jaune whether or not he believes in destiny. After Jaune replies that it is based on interpretation, Pyrrha says that she believes her destiny is a final goal rather than a predetermined fate. Without divulging the secret regarding the Fall Maiden, insinuates it as an obstacle to that goal. She insinuates to Jaune that her possible fate of becoming intertwined with Amber's life may never make her the same again. While Jaune replies that nothing is impossible for Pyrrha, she begs him to stop, accidentally pinning him to a wall, by using her polarity to repel his metallic armor. Remorseful over her actions, she apologizes and tearfully runs away. She is later seen in her matchup against Penny Polendina, still somewhat troubled. As the match begins, Pyrrha is initially able to hold her own against Penny's continuous onslaught of attacks, but it soon becomes clear that she has been put on the defensive, even being momentarily disarmed. Pyrrha is forced to use her polarity to counter Penny's laser and sword attacks. However, unbeknownst to Pyrrha, Emerald Sustrai, watching from the sidelines, uses her hallucinations Semblance to make it appear as if Penny has thousands of swords. In desperation, Pyrrha unleashes an over-strength pulse of magnetic force, which tears the robotic Penny to pieces with her own weapons. Pyrrha is left in utter shock. The audience is equally shocked and appalled. Cinder Fall then gives her speech to the world, in which she declares Pyrrha's actions to be those of a merciless killer. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Round One" *"New Challengers..." *"Never Miss a Beat" *"Fall" *"Destiny" *"PvP" The Battle of Beacon Pyrrha is among the group of students present at Amity Colosseum at the beginning of this Grimm attack on Vale. She is alone with Penny's severed body in the fighting area when a Giant Nevermore breaks into the stadium. Many of her fellow students are there to defeat it. Pyrrha apologizes to Ruby for destroying Penny, but Ruby acts collected and tells her it was not her fault. Jaune deems the person who hijacks the broadcast and speaks as the one responsible for Penny's destruction. The group heads to the docking area of the Colosseum where they find Ironwood. He tells them they could either stay and fight the Grimm or flee to safety. She is among the students that choose to fight this battle rather than flee. The group takes an Air Bus to Beacon where they begin to fight the Grimm. Upon arrival at Beacon, she sees Ozpin at the base of the CCT, and she heads towards him. Jaune follows her. She, Ozpin and Jaune take the elevator to the vault, and they run to the other side. Pyrrha enters the pod opposite of Amber, and she nods to Ozpin to receive Amber's Maiden powers. Ozpin tells her that he needs to hear her agree, and she says "Yes". The power transfer begins, but Cinder Fall interferes, shooting an arrow into Amber's heart. This kills Amber, and her remaining powers escape the pods and enter Cinder's body. Pyrrha leaves the pod and offers to help Ozpin fight Cinder. Ozpin denies the help, instead telling her and Jaune to leave and tell Qrow, Ironwood and Glynda to come to the vault. Pyrrha and Jaune leave the vault. After fleeing the CCT, Pyrrha realizes that there is no time to explain to Jaune what happened. Once she realizes that Cinder defeated Ozpin and is heading to the top of the tower, she decides to fight Cinder at the top. Jaune protests and refuses to let her go, but she interrupts him with a kiss. The two embrace each other, but Pyrrha then apologizes, pushes Jaune into a locker, and transports him to Vale for his own safety. Pyrrha then uses her Semblance of magnetism to levitate an elevator, heading to Cinder where she directly fights Cinder Fall in her Maiden state. The two then proceed to engage in an equally-matched duel to the death, until the arrival of the Grimm Dragon provides the necessary opening for Cinder, who breaks her weapon, depletes her Aura and wounds her with an arrow to the heel. As she is left completely defenseless, she asks whether Cinder believes in destiny. Once Cinder confirms, Pyrrha is promptly shot in the heart with an arrow. She gasps for breath for a few seconds, before slumping still and disintegrating into ashes when Cinder touches her on the forehead. She dies trying to stop Cinder's plan. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Battle of Beacon" *"Heroes and Monsters" *"End of the Beginning" Category:History pages